fliplinestudiosfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:CupcakePro/Papa's Scooperia Predictions
Release Date: May 3rd! Customers: *Yippy (Tutorial) *Alberto (After Tutorial) *Cherissa (Random) *Marty (Random) *Moe (Random) *Sue (Random) *Wendy (Time) *Mayor Mallow (Time) *Kingsley (Time) *New Customer 4 (Time) *Steven (Time) *New Customer 5 (Time) *Hope (Time) *Indigo (Time) *Kahuna (Time) *Clover (Time) *Nick (Time) *Perri (Time) *Cooper (Time) *Captain Cori (Time) *Gremmie (Time) *Radlynn (Time) *Taylor (Time) *Georgito (Time) *Ripley (Time) *Matt (Time) *Gino Romano (Time) *Yui (Time) *James (Time) *Tony (Time) *Mitch (Time) *Johnny (Time) *Tohru (Time) *Duke Gotcha (Time) *Bruna Romano (Time) *Doan (Time) *Peggy (Time) *Elle (Time) *Franco (Time) *Lisa (Time) *Hugo (Time) *Amy (Time) *Olivia (Time) *Austin (Time) *Trishna (Time) *Maggie (Day 2) *Little Edoardo (Rank 2) *Janana (Rank 3) *New Customer 1 (Rank 4) *Roy (Rank 5) *Cletus (Rank 6) *Mandi (Rank 7) *Penny (Rank 8) *Vicky (Rank 9) *Wylan B (Rank 10) *Foodini (Rank 11) *Cameo (Rank 12) *Deano (Rank 13) *Pinch Hitwell (Rank 14) *Kayla (Rank 15) *Utah (Rank 16) *Hacky Zak (Rank 17) *Connor (Rank 18) *Nevada (Rank 19) *Chuck (Rank 20) *Boomer (Rank 21) *Rico (Rank 22) *Shannon (Rank 23) *Wally (Rank 24) *Scooter (Rank 25) *Rita (Rank 26) *Greg (Rank 27) *New Customer 2 (Rank 28) *Allan (Rank 29) *Iggy (Rank 30) *Skyler (Rank 31) *Brody (Rank 32) *Akari (Rank 33) *Crystal (Rank 34) *Sarge Fan (Rank 35) *Willow (Rank 36) *Professor Fitz (Rank 37) *Sasha (Rank 38) *Ninjoy (Rank 39) *Big Pauly (Rank 40) *Sienna (Rank 41) *Timm (Rank 42) *Hank (Rank 43) *Ember (Rank 44) *Bertha (Rank 45) *Santa (Rank 46) *Olga (Rank 47) *Cecilia (Rank 48) *Julep (Rank 49) *Chester (Rank 50) *Xolo (Rank 51) *Zoe (Rank 52) *Ivy (Rank 53) *New Customer 3 (Rank 54) *Edna (Rank 55) *Scarlett (Rank 56) *Rudy (Rank 57) *Rhonda (Rank 58) *Robby (Rank 59) *Prudence (Rank 60) *Mindy (Rank 61) *Mary (Rank 62) *Kenji (Rank 63) *Clair (Rank 64) *Papa Louie (Rank 65) Closers: *Skip (Monday) *Emmlette (Tuesday) *Xolo (Wednesday) *LePete (Thursday) *Quinn (Friday) *Whiff (Saturday) *Jojo (Sunday) Locals: *Closers in Bold *New Customer 1 - Male *New Customer 2 - Female *New Customer 3 - Male *New Customer 4 - Male *New Customer 5 - Female *Amy *'Skip' Holidays: (New Holidays in Bold) *Easter (April) - Unlocked on Rank 6 with Cletus (Favored by Moe, Wendy, Mayor Mallow, Kingsley, N.C.4, Cletus, Mandi, Penny, Vicky and Wylan B) *Big Top Carnival (May) - Unlocked on Rank 11 with Foodini (Favored by Janana, Steven, N.C.5, Hope, Indigo, Foodini, Cameo, Deano, Pinch Hitwell and Kayla) *Summer Luau (June) - Unlocked on Rank 16 with Utah (Favored by Marty, Kahuna, Clover, Nick, Utah, Hacky Zak, Connor, Nevada and Chuck) *Starlight Jubilee (July) - Unlocked on Rank 21 with Boomer (Favored by Alberto, Perri, Cooper, Captain Cori, Boomer, Rico, Shannon, Wally and Scooter) *Sugarplex Film Fest (August) - Unlocked on Rank 26 with Rita (Favored by Maggie, Gremmie, Radlynn, Taylor, Rita, Greg, N.C.2, Allan and Iggy) *'Sprocketworld' (September) - Unlocked on Rank 31 with Skyler (Favored by Georgito, Ripley, Matt, Gino Romano, Skyler, Brody, Akari, Crystal and Sarge Fan) *Halloween (October) - Unlocked on Rank 36 with Willow (Favored by Sue, Yui, James, Tony, Willow, Professor Fitz, Sasha, Ninjoy and Big Pauly) *Thanksgiving (November) - Unlocked on Rank 41 with Sienna (Favored by Yippy, Mitch, Johnny, Tohru, Sienna, Timm, Hank, Ember and Bertha) *Christmas (December) - Unlocked on Rank 46 with Santa (Favored by Cherissa, Duke Gotcha, Bruna Romano, Doan, Santa, Olga, Cecilia, Julep and Chester) *New Year (January) - Unlocked on Rank 51 with Xolo (Favored by Little Edoardo, Peggy, Elle, Franco, Xolo, Zoe, Ivy, N.C.3 and Edna) *Valentine's Day (February) - Unlocked on Rank 56 with Scarlett (Favored by Roy, Lisa, Hugo, Amy, Scarlett, Rudy, Rhonda, Robby and Prudence) *'Holi' (March) - Unlocked on Rank 61 with Mindy (Favored by N.C.1, Olivia, Austin, Trishna, Mindy, Mary, Kenji, Clair and Papa Louie) Standard ingridients: Cookie Doughs: *Regular Cookie Dough (Start) *Fudge Cookie Dough (Start) *Strawberry Cookie Dough (Unlocked with Roy on Rank 5) *Caramel Cookie Dough (Unlocked with Pinch Hitwell on Rank 14) *Red Velvet Cookie Dough (Unlocked with Scooter on Rank 25) *Peanut Butter Cookie Dough (Unlocked with Big Pauly on Rank 40) *Mint Cookie Dough (Unlocked with Julep on Rank 49) *Blueberry Cookie Dough (Unlocked with Robby on Rank 59) Cookie Mixables: *Peanut Mixable (Start) *Chocolate Chip Mixable (Start) *White Chocolate Chip Mixable (Start) *Yum 'n Ms Mixable (Start) *Pecan Mixable (Unlocked with New Customer 1 on Rank 4) *Strawberry Mixable (Unlocked with Cletus on Rank 6) *Blueberry Mixable (Unlocked with Foodini on Rank 11) *Watermelon Mixable (Unlocked with Kayla on Rank 15) *Coconut Mixable (Unlocked with Utah on Rank 16) *Cherry Mixable (Unlocked with Boomer on Rank 21) *Blackberry Mixable (Unlocked with Iggy on Rank 30) *Pistachio Mixable (Unlocked with Skyler on Rank 31) *Creameo Mixable (Unlocked with Ninjoy on Rank 39) *Peach Mixable (Unlocked with Bertha on Rank 45) *Mint Mixable (Unlocked with Julep on Rank 49) *Kiwi Mixable (Unlocked with Chester on Rank 50) *Hazelnut Mixable (Unlocked with New Customer 3 on Rank 54) *Raspberry Mixable (Unlocked with Scarlett on Rank 56) *Huckleberry Mixable (Unlocked with Papa Louie on Rank 65) More coming soon! :) omg I like predicted Fernanda (except not exactly but still...) check the one comment down below to find out what I predicted came true!!! Category:Blog posts